Fruit of His Efforts
by chibidevil512
Summary: Hisoka has been patiently waiting for Gon to grow in terms of his abilities AND... his feelings? A GonXHisoka pairing.
1. Chapter 1

This is a HisokaXGon story~ Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The roar of the crowd could be heard clearly from the tunnel leading back from the arena. Hisoka waited for Gon to walk back and reflected on the match the apple of his eye just had. Gon had done fairly well, forcing Riehlvelt to accelerate and being caught by his own escape. The boy had grown considerably since he first stepped floor onto the 200 level of the tower. The waiting was starting to pay off. He trembled in excitement at the thought of being able to sample the growth of his prey.<p>

At this moment, Gon walked down the tunnel and spotted Hisoka in the dim tunnel. He paused and glared at the man. He still needed to pay him back for the punch and favor he owed.

Hisoka turned and gives Gon a look from that made him feel as if he was being scanned from head to toe naked. He started walking away, "You're ready. Tell me the time and location."

A card with a room and phone number floats down into Gon's hands. The youth grabs it and stares. He disliked the way Hisoka killed for fun and the fact that he owed the older man a favor; however, something about the man drew to Gon. It was a feeling that felt extremely foreign to him so he decided to brush it aside and made his way back to the floor.

Over the next couple days Gon felt the foreign feeling intensify. He had bumped into Hisoka a few times and every time it felt like he had been burned by the look that the man gave him. It made his stomach feel like it had thousands of butterflies fluttering around. He felt flustered around the man and one time even almost walked into a post because of him. Hisoka caught him by his arm before he did and the touch sent a warm jolt through Gon's arm. Feeling flustered and ashamed that he was saved by his rival again, Gon quickly jerked his arm away, muttering a thanks, and hurried away.

After he reached his room, Gon contemplated over what happened as he trained to overflow the glass that Wing had given him. When Hisoka was near him his heart would flutter. The man irritated him for the careless way he treated life, yet a touch from Hisoka caused that warm jolt he felt earlier. However even as time went past Gon could not figure out exactly what was wrong and in frustration he almost broke his glass. Gon decided at that moment he needed to focus on defeating Hisoka and made the call to the man to arrange the time and place.

"So you've decided when? … Alright I'll see you then." With that Hisoka hangs up the phone and stares out the window he was standing in front of. He could tell Gon's voice held a slight tremble that was a mix of anger and excitement. This only made Hisoka even more excited. He could sense the development of Gon's feelings even though the youth had no clue the knowledge of this sent another jolt of pleasure through the man's body. "Soon… soon, my efforts will bear fruit." Soon he would have that delicious boy beneath his grasp.

The next day was the day before the fight. Gon had just finished all his training and was wandering the lobby area watch the fights on one of the many display screens. After watching for a while, he and Killua went to the buffet area to eat and as he said his goodbye to his friend and made his way down the hall to his room, he felt a tingling presence behind him. Before he had a chance to turn, Hisoka spoke next to his ear, "Why hello, Gon."

Instantly, Gon jumped away and fixed Hisoka a glare. Once again he felt that flutter in his stomach and his left hear felt hot. "What do you want Hisoka?"

Hisoka straightened himself and chuckled, "I just wanted to say 'Hi' since I saw you walking down this hallway. What's wrong? Are you nervous about our match tomorrow?" At this, Hisoka gives a small smirk.

Gon flushed in anger, "No! I'm not nervous! Tomorrow I will pay back the debt I owe you!"

In an instant, Hisoka had Gong pinned against his door. "Oh? I'm looking forward to it you know? It makes me excited you've trained so hard just for my sake." He licked his lips slowly and glanced down at the youth's lips.

Watching Hisoka's eyes trail down to his lips made Gon nervous. He could feel his pulse quicken as he took a brief glance at the older man's features. His arms were being pinned above his head by powerful hands tightly enough he couldn't escape, yet gently enough that he wasn't hurt. He steeled his gaze, "We-well you better be prepared. I'm going to beat you for sure!"

Gon's steady, determined gaze only made Hisoka want to tease him more. He kissed the boy on the lips and gave his bottom lip a small lick before walking away and leaving a shocked Gon. "Well good luck with that. I'll see you tomorrow in the ring."

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism and comments are welcomed!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Second half of this story~! Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Once again, the cheer of the audience could be heard down the underground tunnels leading to the ring. Hisoka slowly strode down the hall and made his entrance as the announcer spoke his name. He confidently walked into the ring where Gon was waiting. He slowly ran his eyes up the boy; his legs were tense as if he was ready to break into a run, his and shoulder stiff, showing his was nervous, and his eyes… oh his eyes… they looked straight at Hisoka. Gon's eyes reflect the slight nervousness he but his determination burned like flames and he stared at Hisoka.<p>

_Oh Gon… those eyes… don't… don't look at me with those eyes… you'll make me ache with excitement~_

Hisoka could feel his lower regions stir to life while watching the fire in Gon's eyes, but he schooled his features as to not let Gon feel his excitement. That would come later, after the match. He could be patient for just a little more.

Throughout the battle against Gon, Hisoka relished in the strength the small boy exerted from his limbs. He was slightly surprised when Gon managed to land solid punch on him. But he had to admit it… it was a smart move to block his field of vision with all that rubble.

_After the fight…_

Gon was frustrated… he wanted to beat Hisako but having the match only limited him. The judge didn't want to prolong the match so he just awarded points quickly to end it. This irked Gon to no end. He fumed as he walked down the hallway to his room, his friends letting him have some time alone as they knew how he was feeling. Just as he was about to open the door, a hand pressed onto the door, preventing him from opening it and Gon tensed up.

"Yo, Gon." The Hisoka's smooth voice came out as a low whisper right next to his ear.

Flushing from one ear to the other, Gon turned around and fixed a glare back at Hisoka, "Wa-What are you doing here? This isn't your room!"

Hisoka's hand slowly crept up the side of Gon's thigh, "I just wanted to see if you were doing ok. You did take a beating after all…"

Gon winced a little as Hisoka's hand stroked a bruise that was forming on his thigh. It hurt but at the same time there was something about the way Hisoka's hand was running up and down his thigh that made Gon weak in the legs.

"I-I'm fine! Now let me g-"

Before he could finish his sentence Hisoka tipped Gon's chin and kissed him soundly on the lips. A blush crept from Gon's neck up to the roots of his hair as he felt Hisoka's tongue part his lips and explore his mouth. At that moment Gon felt the door behind his back give away and open. Hisoka had snagged the keycard in his pocket and opened the door. Without breaking the kiss, Hisoka backed Gon into the room and closed the door.

The kiss heated Gon in a way that he didn't think was possible. Finally, Hisoka released his lips and Gon could only pant while his knees gave out and he leaned on Hisoka for support. It was as if every bone in his body had chosen to abandon him in that moment and Gon could only hide his face in Hisoka's shoulder as the older man picked him up and set him on his bed.

"Why… why are you doing this…?" was all Gon could mumble as Hisoka set him down on his bed and pushed him down onto his back.

Leaning down to kiss Gon's neck, Hisoka chuckled, "Because my little Gon, you just make me ache with excitement. Especially when you stare at me with those eyes so full of determination… even though I still pin you down like this in the end…" Lifting both of Gon's hands, Hisoka pins them into the mattress with one hand, "Just like this."

Hisoka continues to pin down Gon's hands while his other hand slowly unzips the short jacket Gon is wearing. Leaving the jacket lying open, he lets his hand run down the seeming frail chest of the youth. There are toned muscles there, the results of Gon's training, but not quite as defined as an adult's. His hand creeps up Gon's shirt and brushes past his nipples.

All this while, Gon can't help but keep blushing and occasionally squirming under Hisoka. Internally, he felt conflicted… Hisoka is supposed to be the enemy, yet why does he not hate what Hisoka is doing to him? Why does it only excite him when Hisoka touches him?

Hisoka could tell Gon seemed conflicted about his feelings. "What's wrong? You shouldn't be distracted by anything but me."

"I-I'm not sure… You're supposed to be the enemy… but why do I not hate your touch? Why is it that it only makes me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach when you're close to me? I don't understand why I'm feeling this way."

A small smile appears on Hisoka's face and he takes Gon's shirt off. He trails kisses from the youth's collarbone and downwards as his freehand slyly slides Gon's shorts off. "You'll understand eventually Gon… You see, you and I aren't that different after all." Hisoka's kisses wander to Gon's hips and he gives it a small nip which makes Gon jump.

"We-we're not that different what do you mean?'' Gon squirmed a little more as Hisoka's touch shoots jolts of pleasure through his body.

"We are both attracted to the passion in a person who is singularly focused on us. You've chased after me to return the button and kept me in your mind for your own beliefs. I've followed you with my eyes since the first time we met because of that fire. I wanted you to direct them only at me." Hisoka lifts one of Gon's legs up and lines kisses from his knee slowly down the inside of his thighs, leaving love marks as evidence of his presence there. "Let's just take our time to slowly explore these feelings…" As he says this, Hisoka traces the small tent between Gon's legs.

"Sl-slowly?"

"Yesss…. Slowly… Don't worry we have all night. Ahhh my fiery Gon… We have all the time in the world. Let's thoroughly enjoy the feeling's I've developed in you, in us. When I'm done with you, the reason for your feelings will become clear."

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long to write! And thank you for following and staying with this piece of work! Comments and constructive criticism welcomed!<p> 


	3. After story

Surprise! A little after story for those who loved the main one!

* * *

><p>In the early morning, after the night of the battle, Gon could vaguely remember Hisoka running his hand through his hair and giving him a light kiss while murmuring the same words from last night, "you'll understand your feelings soon my Gon…" Sleep claimed Gon and when he woke up, Hisoka had disappeared. He shook his head as if to get rid of the fog that had clouded his brain and decided to put the weird feelings he had for Hisoka aside temporarily.<p>

The next time he saw Hisoka again was in Green Island. It had been a shock when he saw Hisoka bathing in the river. Water flowed down his shoulders and past his defined abs and between his wide shoulder blades. Gon could feel his own temperature go up and his heart rate rising. The man's body was simply perfect and Gon could feel the pull of desire for the man. He had been surprised that Hisoka had actually cooperated and played as a team dodgeball against the island master. After that, he caught Hisoka examining his bandaged hand and decided to approach him.

It was as if he had stepped into Hisoka's radar. He only took several steps towards the man when Hisoka looked up and gave him a crooked smile.

"Well well… I see you've found me."

Hearing his voice made Gon shiver a little. "Why did you agree to help… It's usually not the way you do things…"

"Well what did you think I was going to do Gon-chan~? I have to admit the thought of simply just killing you and your friends was appealing~"

Piqued, Gon raised his arm to punch Hisoka but the larger man caught his fist and pinned him against the wall instead.

"Oh my… aren't we just fierce today… I didn't know you had that much passion in you Gon~ Don't make me too excited here… I might accidentally kill you~"

Gon could feel the grip at the back of his neck tighten even Hisoka's hand wandered down to knead his bum. He was made even more aware of how these hands could kill at any time without mercy. He struggled against the grip Hisoka had on him but nothing budged.

Hisoka's leg thrust up between Gon's and it caused Gon to ache between his legs. The same achy feeling he got the first night he and Hisoka spent together. However, as soon as the touch came, it disappeared. Gon was enveloped in a sense of disappointment._ Wait… disappointment? Why should I be disappointed!?_ He shook his head a bit and turned around to glare at Hisoka.

Hisoka tipped his chin up and looked down into his eyes, "My my, you are just so cute when u flush and glare at me like that."

"Why do you play around with me like that?! Why did you hold me that night? Why are you trying to affect so-"

Gon couldn't continue as Hisoka pressed a kiss onto his lips and even though he resisted at first, he eventually melted into the kiss.

"Patience my cute Gon, I told you eventually you'll discover the reason for your feelings." And with that, Hisoka walked away and disappeared again.

_Years later…_

Yes… those feelings did become clear… they were feelings of love. Arriving at this realization was actually extremely tedious. There were many times where Hisoka left him extremely puzzled. Just as he thought he understood his feelings, he would only be confused by the older man's actions again. It was a constant cat and mouse game. As frustrated as he was during that time however, Gon knew that he was attracted to Hisoka in a way. Something inside of him leapt to life when he saw the man. Eventually he realized it was love.

Suddenly, an arm grabs him and pulls him back onto the bed again.

"Hisoka! It's already noon! Come on lemme go!" Gon struggled as he tried to escape Hisoka's arms.

"Mmmm… but I see a tasty little morsel right before me I have to sample it first…."

"Ugh… you're comparing me to food now? Come on you lazy man get up!"

Hisoka rested his head on one hand as he grabbed Gon to drag him close with the other. "Only if you kiss me."

Gon flushed as the sheets had slipped to reveal Hisoka's muscular chest, abs, defined obliques, and that sexy trail of hair leading down to…_NO NO NO now is not the time to get distracted!_

He shook his head to get rid of the other thoughts in his brain and fixed his lover as stern of a look he could muster. "Are you really going to get up if you get a kiss?"

A smile crept across Hisoka's face and he nodded, "mmmhm", and closed his eyes.

Gon sighed and pressed a quick kiss to Hisoka's lips and slipped out of his arms. However before he could scramble to get off the bed, he was caught again. This time Hisoka pulled him into a kiss that made Gon feel like every bone of his body had melted into a puddle and his brain had died and gone to heaven.

"That's a proper kiss my silly Gon."

"Al-Alright you got your kiss it's time to get up now!"

Hisoka watched as Gon scrambled to get off the bed and a feeling of satisfaction rose in his chest as he watched his lover walk out to prepare food. Yes… the fruit of his efforts has been extremely sweet and worthwhile.

* * *

><p>Tada! Because so many people have wished that there was a bit of a continuation! I decided to write a little after story! I hope those of you who've followed this story manage to read it by Christmas! Merry Christmas! Happy new years! Thank you for the support you have given me! As before, constructive commentary is welcomed!<p> 


End file.
